Whose Line is it Anyway Naruto?
by Voltra the Lively
Summary: That's right! Another 'Whose Line is it' story! Rated for language and some odd situations.


"Hello and welcome to 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' the game show were points are as useful as dirty socks!" said Voltra, (me!) unaware that she just grossed out the whole audience and cast.

"Yes, that's right! Dirty socks!!" continued the cat girl in a business suit (O.o That's unusual.). "The most disgusting things in the world!! Fungus on it is a plus!!" At that point Ino ran to the offstage bathroom to throw up.

While the brunette yammered on, everyone began to ignore her. Orochimaru was staring at Sasuke with an odd look in his eyes, while Sasuke was hiding behind a blonde that looked amazingly like Ino. Kakashi was reading, of course, and Jiraiya was happily listening to comments and such on the book.

The black cat halfa opened her green eyes to notice half the audience was asleep. "Oh, well, enough of that!" Those in the audience that weren't asleep and the Naruto cast cheered.

"This is 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?' I explained them points pretty good, huh?" Everyone except Voltra groaned. "Heh heh, well just to let you fans know, those ninjas over there are holograms!" So that explained why you could see through Choji… "The real ones are hidden backstage! And no one except me, stage crew and the guests are allowed back there!" The disappointed fans sat down (They were standing?).

"Any who," Said Voltra. "For those who don't know, I'll be choosing four characters from Naruto to perform skits. No scripts or anything at all. Just off the top of their heads."

"First up, 'I'm gunna be the Hokage, datteboyo!' Naaaaaaruto!!!" Naruto came out from behind the stage, blowing kisses at his beloved fan girls and then he sat down on one of the four chairs.

"I'm randomly choosing the next person… 'You know art's a bang!' Deeeiiidara!!" The fan girls went nuts and tried to get on the stage as Deidara entered. One succeeded and got a clay bird as a reward. She is now in the hospital and Deidara sat down with a Cheshire grin.

"E-nee mean-ee mine-ee moe… 'Sasuke is mine!!' Iiiiiiino!! The fan boys went mad, to say the least. Ino winked at the audience, causing a few fan boys to faint, and sat in her seat.

"And last but not least, 'I'm a mega perv!' Jiiiiiiiraiya!! Yay!!" Voltra cheered along with the other Jiraiya fans.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Voltra puts a sign in front of camera. It says, 'Voltra only owns herself, unquote."

"First game is 'Props!' You guys, pair up!" Jiraiya and Naruto were already next to each other and went to the side of the stage farthest to me while Ino and Deidara stood next to me.

"Look! Twins!" Voltra exclaimed at the blondes. They glared at her for a moment before having an inflated round tube thrown in their faces. "Catch!" Said the Kakashi-late hostess. The audience roared its approval.

"Ero sennin (perverted hermit)! Catch!" And a pillow was in an angry Jiraiya's face. The audience and Naruto laughed.

"Okay, you guys have your props! I'm going to choose between the two pairs, and you guys have to think of something to do with the prop. It'll be over when I buzz the buzzer thing. And start!" Voltra said, pointing at Ino and Deidara.

Ino holds up the tube with an 'I don't want to do this' look. "Hey look! I have a-" "DOUGHNUT!" And Deidara glomps and attempts to eat the round tube.

_**Bzzt!**_

Naruto is whacking Jiraiya with the pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" "No fair! I don't have a pillow!"

_**Bzzt!**_

Deidara has the tube around his waist. "I never was good with hula hoops."

_**Bzzt!**_

Naruto was laying on Jiraiya, trying to eat the pillow. He opens his eyes to see a slobbery pillow. "Hey, you're not a marshmallow!"

_**Bzzzzzzt!**_

"Okay, that's all for now folks! Please come back after this commercial break!" Said the hostess over the audience.

-----------------------------Blah-Blah-Yaoi-Fan--------------------------------

A purple imaginary friend with long sharp teeth walked on stage, wearing a potato suit.

"Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes…"

Ideas are welcome! For skits, what the characters will do, which characters are next, you know all that!

R & R please!


End file.
